Waiting Lovingly for Marriage
by Pet-Chay
Summary: Just an old file. The author does not have any summary for this but hoping you can still read it. Thank you.


I supposed to publish this on March 15, Nanoha's birthday. But due to lack of discipline and encouragement, I failed. Then I tried to publish it again in June.. unfortunately, sad events came in the way and I decided not to write or publish anything anymore. But it's a shame if I just throw or delete it since its already finished. **This is based on true events. I cried when I heard it, write it and re-check it.** Hope you all like it. AND I think FF has a problem... Can't seem to read some reviews.. Luckily almost everyone is anonymous I can read it via filter.

The reason that made me publish this because I found out that MGLN is already 15 yrs old? wow well I know the series since 2009 that's ten years already. Still addicted to it. Anyhow.

**MGLN IS NOT MINE**

* * *

We met when we were in the third grade. Then we've become best friends since. When we were fifteen, we confess how much we love each other; more than friends and since then we've been dating. Ten years after, we decided to move in together; five years have passed and we are still together and our love is getting stronger every day; so I thought.

"Gosh, I still can't get over with my cousin's wedding," I said. Fate gently smiled at me then turn her eyes back on the road.

"Until now I'm still overwhelmed"

"Well, Austin is a very pretty woman and wife material. So Leo does not waste any more time" She replied

"Yeah, finally," I said then I looked at her. I studied her.

"what?" she asked

Shrugging "well, I'm just thinking," I said

"About?"

"About us"

"What do you mean about us?" She asked still focus on the road but at least I have her interest

This is it, Gathering all my courage "When we... Will get married?" I ask her

she just giggled

"Hon, not because our friends and relatives were now settling down, does not mean we should," she said

"that's not my point here my love" I explained

"What I mean is, we've been dating since we were fifteen, we finally have the chance to legalize our union. I think it's about time to marry you; to marry me? Let's get married Fate-chan, please.. Even Hayate and Carim are now engaged, and they're about to be wed, in the next six months. They just dating for about a year." I said with jest and hopeful tone. I hid my nervousness a lot better than I could.

"yeah, but it is not the most couple who rush into marriage mostly failed on it?"

I raised an eyebrow to her and she coughed

"I did not mean Hayate and Carim's will bound to split, what I mean is we should think about this and take our time to get ready" She clarified

"get ready?" I asked

"yeah Get ready" She answered

Confused and hurt a little "are we not?" I asked

She laughed

"are you?" She said with joy and lighthearted tone

I did not answer her, I let her speak up. This is my way to tell her that I'm serious already

"I don't think I am," She said turning serious now

"I think we should explore our options more, and save more for that future before thinking about that"

Smiling again at me "and besides, are we practically married already?" She asked

"Hmm?"

"We are living together, waking up beside each other, making babies every night-"

"Fate-chan!" I blushed and she laughed again. She took my hand and kissed the back of it then put it to her chest

"I love you," she said, and even though her eyes on the road I can feel how sincere she said those words.

"I love you too" I replied with equal love she's given me

"So we're good? Are we okay?" She asked, she still not letting go of my hand and she squeezed it more…

"Yeah we're good" I answered her smiling

* * *

"I thought you're okay with that?" Suzuka asked

"I just said that so we won't argue, but sis I'm not okay with that!" I confessed to my best friend

"Well knowing Fate, she must have her reason."

"She said we are not ready," I said looking at my teacup while playing at the rim with my finger

"Okay, that must be true," Suzuka said while sipping her tea, I lost my temper a little bit.

"grr,, Suzuka, we are both financially stable, our career is both establish already, I know her for more than half of my life, which part of us is not yet ready?" I complained

"well don't nag at me, tell that to your girlfriend"

"I'm always telling her that" I growled

"and what did she said?" Suzuka asked

"same old reason! If she sees how frustrated I am by it, she will use her tactics like kissing me and flirt with me, or she will joke about it and dodge the topic, and if we fight because of it, the next day she will affectionately say sorry to me , and she will be so cute, so -

"You will forgive her and the cycle will just repeat, is that it?" Suzuka finished my ranting, I growled and rest my face on my palm

"Suzuka, I love Fate more than anyone else, heck I even sure I love her more than I love myself, I just want her to be mine already," I said

"Well, maybe she's still looking for something? " Suzuka musingly asked

"Like what? Am I still not good enough for her to think she can't settle down with me?" I asked frustrated

"Maybe, or vice versa, she must be looking for something about her, or fixing something about her to finally think that she can settle down with you? Something like that, that must be her reason. Fate just doesn't know how to tell you since you hate how insecure sometimes she gets especially about the two of you"

"So What should I do to make her realize that she wants to marry me, How can I convinced her to marry me already"

"I don't know, I'm not always with both of you; duh? and Fate? Gosh, Nanoha have you forgotten your girlfriend nickname when we are in high school? The elusive mysterious golden beauty of class 1-A, how the heck should I know how to convince her?" Suzuka answered

"Maybe we should attend some wedding expo? What you think, maybe if she can imagine how good are we at the wedding dress, or how exciting it is to plan our wedding maybe she realized it? What do you think?" I asked my best friend beaming. I finally have an idea of how to convince my girlfriend

"What I think? I think you are crazy Nanoha, (sigh) I just wish, Fate-chan will really marry you because she really wanted it too, not just because you forced the idea to her or worse she just goes with the flow because you are so persistent," Suzuka worriedly said

* * *

"ahm what are we doing here at the wedding gown section?" Fate-chan asked raising her eyebrow at me

"Nothing I just want to do window shopping, OH Gosh! Fate looked at that! It isn't nice! How sexy that gown is!" I excitedly said while pointing a backless wedding dress, Fate's brows cross

"ew, That is too revealing love, I don't think I want you or me to wear that," She said frowning

"oh.. How about that? it is simple and elegant, what you think?" I asked her while pointing at the other gown beside the one she does not like

"Well, that will do, I think it will look good to you," she said passively while taking out her phone and checking her mail

"really? So does it mean you finally imagine our wedding? Like me wearing it on our a beach wedding with a beautiful sunset-"

"wait for what?!" Fate asked while looking at me shocked

"Our wedding, don't tell me you don't imagine us getting wed to each other?" I asked her annoyingly I hate it when she usually uses her phone to have an excuse to ignore me.

"of- Of course, I do!" she immediately said

"(cough) I don't see anyone besides you, that I will exchange vows and saying I do in front of EVERYBODY and the laws. You are the only one I want to share my life forever" She said smiling gently at me

"How sweet!" I said then I hug her tightly, and she returned it

"See! How about making one of our dreams come true? I asked still hugging her

"What dream?" She said while hugging me closer then kissed my crown

"You know" I pushed myself-away a little so I can see her, then I tiptoed so I can Kiss her on the lips which she smiled then deepened our kiss by pulling me closer to her. After our short and passionate kiss, she kissed me again to my cheeks and nuzzling her head in my neck. I hold her tight

"You know," I said returning to our topic, I kissed her on the cheek, then pushed her slightly, then she rests her forehead to mine then Eskimos kiss me.

"One of our dream events in life" I continued. Closing my eyes, and mindlessly playing with her hair. Then she took my left hand kissed it and smiled at me

"Like ... Our honeymoon? We can do it now, let just check in to the nearest five-star hotel" She said grinning seductively at me... I laughed and kissed her again then pinched her nose

"NOT that," I said smiling; "Our Wedding"

"I see how you looked at the wedding ring a while ago, The last one you check, I think it looks good on our ring finger, what do you think,'' Let's go back and this time let's try it on." I continued

"and if it's fit?" She asked me amusingly

"Then it's ours!, both our fingers are free anyway, let's put a ring on it," I said happily, she laughed and then pinched my nose too

"You, what did I tell you about this ?" she asked me like a mother scolding her kid, I frowned

"To wait for the right moment " I murmured

"And this is not the right moment," She said gently, then she took my hand again and kiss it and rest it to her cheek. I sighed

"But, Fate-chan when is the right moment?" I asked,

"I'm getting Impatient here" I added

"We'll feel it, beside Are you not happy with the way we are?" She asked worriedly, and I suddenly felt guilty and remember Suzuka's words

"Love," Fate said taking both my hands and kissed each

"I love you, and nothing is more important to me than to be with you everyday .. like our days"

"and that's enough for me"

"and Not because we don't have a ring on our finger, does not mean we don't love each other".

"because with the ring or not in our finger I always belong to you," She said ending our discussion

"SO I guess this is the last night out? Chrono teased Hayate

"Of course not, but maybe less; we want to focus on our wedding," she said happily

* * *

"Gosh, can't believe the great Hayate-sama finally settling down" Yunno jokingly asked them he looked at me

"I wonder who will be the next?" He asked

"Of course, Fate and Nanoha will be," Chrono butts in

I laughed and said "ask your sister, I'm just waiting for her"

"Nah, don't expect it, besides I bet Yunno and Sharie will go first before us," She said casually

"Huh?, Us? but we've just met, You two should be. You've been dating since Elementary" Yunno disagree

"Yeah, Sis, Why don't you ask Nanoha? If you need some help in proposing, I can help you, I bet Mom, and mother will gladly assist you" Chrono butts in again

"We are taking our time," she said casually again like the topic does not interest her

"Taking your time? But you know Nanoha more than one and half decade already it there's not enough time still?" Chrono said while Yunno nodded

"We are still chasing our dreams, right love?" She suddenly asks me while taking my hand and intertwined our finger

"Did you know Nanoha is planning to have another clinic?" She said proudly

"This is not the right moment to plan or get wed" she continued

Chrono coughed and looked at me

"Nanoha can't you do that if you are married to my sister?" He asked me

"Brother, enough don't pressure my Nanoha," Fate is the one who answered for me with an angry tone and even though that is not what I want to say I remain quiet

"Do you have problems in terms of budget Fate-san?" It was Yuuno who ask this time

"Pft, my sister out of budget? Fate have you have not told them about your promotion in the firm?" Chrono said, Fate just frowned

"It's not a promotion, more likely an additional workload" she replied sarcastically

"What is it?" I ask her, her face soften and kissed the back of my hand she's holding

"Uncle made me a principal architect," she said smiling, I can't help but be proud of her. I immediately hug her and kiss her briefly, and everybody claps and Chrono stood up while clapping the loudest

"Wow! Congratulations! So when is the wedding?" Hayate asked, and Fate frowned again.

"Enough with us, why do you want us to get wed, honestly I think it just useless I mean if the legalizing same-sex marriage did not pass this will not an issue and last time I check with or without that law We are happy and contented" she said with a tone that this is enough but Hayate is now a little pissed to what my girlfriend said

"Are you not sure about Nanoha? If yes I think she deserves better than this" Hayate said seriously, this very unlike her since she's the clown and the jester of the group but once she gets serious it means she was really pissed or this means a lot to her

"Of course I'm sure about Nanoha!" Fate raised her voice now

"Nanoha is the only person I can imagine my life with"

"I need her to be the first and last person I see in a day"

"I can't see anyone else but she grow old with," she said looking at me with pure love and conviction

"I don't think I can live without her" this time there are unshed tears in her burgundy eyes

"I love you," she said then kissed me, then she looked at everyone in the table

"I LOVE NANOHA TAKAMACHI, she's mine and I am hers with or without a ring" she proclaimed. I smiled even though it felt bittersweet, I smiled at her assuring I understand her.

"Friends, enough of us, okay, We will get married when we feel like it. Don't worry everyone is still invited even though you pissed my girlfriend and me right now" I said jokingly while hugging Fate-chan and rest her head on my shoulder.

* * *

"And why are you here?" Hayate asked me, I was in the balcony alone looking at the cityscape.

"Do you think Fate-chan really love me?" I asked my friend who suddenly almost spit her beer

"Huh? Have you not heard how devoted she is to you?, Even I felt how head over heels her for you" She said smiling at me

"I even felt guilty when I asked her that question, sorry Nanoha; also to Fate-chan I did not mean to ask you a question so personal," Hayate said sincerely

"Then how come she won't marry me?" I ask as my tears fell

"Am I not enough, Am I not her priority?" I continued

"Am I.. what?" I asked Hayate. lost and confused are both running wild in my head.

"Why did you not said anything,?" Hayate asked

"I know Fate-chan,(sigh) we will just argue and I don't want that to happen here at your party," I said

"Why don't you proposed to her instead maybe she's just shy about it," Hayate said

"I already did that, we've even gone to a wedding expo just to give her a hint," I said

"Not like that, I mean an actual proposal," She mused then put her arms on my shoulder

"Buy a ring and ask her seriously maybe she'll finally say Yes"

"And if she said No again?" I said worriedly

"Then maybe it's time for you to think about the future of your relationship," Hayate said

* * *

"Welcome home," I said. I immediately help her with her things while she removed her coat and untie her necktie

"Sorry, I'm late. Uncle wanted the tender drawings to be done before the end of the week, There's still a lot of revisions from the engineering department," Fate-chan said

"I see, well I've cooked all your favorite for dinner," I said

"WOW really? That's great. our canteen closed today I didn't even bring a snack; we've just worked all day" She complains

"Hmmm" I replied then hold her hand to lead her to the dinner table.

"Dinner with Candle and roses? what 's with today?" She asked me when we reach our dining area

"Tell me I did not forget any occasion today right?" She said worriedly

"No silly, well in the future maybe," I said jokingly she still looked confused though

"Let's eat". I said

She immediately sat on her respective chair and dig in

"Wow love, this is delicious, top-notch, Thank goodness our canteen closed, this is heaven," SHe said happily while eating

"Do you want to try the dessert?" I asked her

"There's also dessert?"

"Yeah I baked your favorite black forest cake," I told her, I stood up to take the cake from the fridge.

I moved her plate so I can put the cake in front of her. I was about to move when she suddenly took my hand and sat me on her lap

"Okay tell me, what's with today really?" SHe asked me, I looked straight to the burgundy eyes I love so much, then claimed the lips I'm so addicted to.

"I love you," I said after our heated kissed

"I love you too," she said then hug me closer. After a while, I removed my self from her so she can start eating again

"Try the center where the cherry is, I put everything there," I said

"Okay," she happily replied

She carefully cut the center the way I like her, and put it to a saucer I handed to her.

"Hmmm. this taste just the same as before, is there a special recipe you add?" She asked

"wait, Love, there... Something solid I bit"

My heart skipped this is it.

"Nanoha, There's a ring!" She said shocked,

"Fate, you said you love me right?" I said as I kneel beside her taking her hand

"Of course," she said sincerely

"Then marry me?" I asked pleadingly, to my disappointment she looked unravel to the proposal like she does not like it

"Love, I told you about this right?" She said gently yet it shatters my heart into pieces

"But Fate-chan I want us to wed already, what else are you waiting for?" I asked I can feel my anger but I managed to tame it

"Nanoha marriage is not something to be taken lightly, we have to think about this thoroughly, not because we love each other that does not mean we should wed," she explained

"So what do you mean by that? You're still not sure about me? Is that is?" I asked befuddled

"No, I didn't mean it by that. I just want us to wait and be ready" she said for a millionth times I'm getting numb by it.

"Okay, let 's pretend I have not heard that reason, and this is the first time, can you elaborate that to me? I mean; Not ready? Fate, our Career is stable, what do you mean not ready?" I said she did not say anything instead looked at the diamond ring I bought

"What?" I asked again

"I'm not ready…" Before I asked for more reason she beats me to it

"I just know I'm not ready," She said while sighing heavily. I forked my bangs and stopped my tears. So many emotions and memories flooded me. and it leads to one solution my brain giving me while my hearts continue to shatters.

"Fate you are my life, my past, present and That's why I want to assure my future with you, I need us to be wed legally because I need assurance that you'll be mine and I'm yours," I said heavily

"Fifteen years of Fate. Fifteen years of my life I'm with you!" I shouted and let my tears fall

"I've waited. I've been waiting…" I said as I managed to control my emotions now

"And I think that's enough" She suddenly looked at me afraid and pained were all visible in her eyes.

"Let's stop this," I said harshly while wiping my tears, I stepped back away from her

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I can't wait any longer Fate, I've been rejected.. THRICE! Three fucking TIMES!" I roared while showing my left three middle fingers to her.

"I'm done, I give up. I'm not gonna wait till we're both old, wrinkled old lady before you will finally say yes to me,. I've been wasting my time waiting for you. I think Fifteen years is enough. Fifteen years is too much. Let- Let's break up, I'm tired of waiting for you, I already degraded myself by Pleading to you to marry me well in fact if you really love me you won't make me feel this way," I said as I wiped my tears then turn around to go to our bedroom. I hastily packed my things and put them to my luggage, not even bothering to fix it. I just took my essentials clothes as fast as I could. I didn't bother to look back at her as I left our apartment.

* * *

I coughed as I continued hugging the shirt and picture frame tightly while crying uncontrollably

"Here," Carim said as she helped me to sit up and handed me a glass of water. Then Hayate checks my temperature using her ear thermometer. I've been staying with them for a week now. After I left Fate-chan I went directly to Hayate, after two days of non-stopped crying I had flu. And it has not been healed since then.

"38.2 degrees celsius," Hayate said.

"I think, her depression is helping her flu, she supposed to be fine already" Hayate murmured

"And whose fault that is? Carim gently said to Hayate

"I did not tell her to break up with Fa-, I just told her to think about their relationship more" Hayate stopped before she said her name and whispered the last part. Carim just rolled her eyes. She stood up and gently patted my shoulder. Then turned to her fiance and they kissed briefly.

"I need to be in the office today, we have lots of meeting for the upcoming semester. Take care of Nanoha. I'll be back by six pm." Carim said then walked towards the doorway.

Hayate just studied me for a while then sighed heavily she then sat beside my bed.

"as a fellow doctor, you know you can be dehydrated for too much crying already, also Nanoha your eyes are too swollen already, Can you still see us?" She asked jokingly

I just hugged the Fate-chan's Shirt I accidentally took and her picture. She sighed heavily again.

"Shhhhh…. " She soothed me

"You need to calm down already friend, What don't you talk to her again," Hayate Suggested I just shook my head

"Why should I… I mean It's been a week and yet she won't even call me, or go to me, I'm sure she knows where am I," I said stubborn but I continue to cry.

Hayate deeply sighed resignation is evident. "Okay, so what's your plan now? Suzuka asked if how are you coping up. If you need to have a rest for a month or two she said go and don't worry about your patients she can handle it.

"Well, I've chatted with nee-chan"

"Miyuki-san?"

"Yes. I asked if there's a vacant position in the hospital she works at, she said Yes. So I'll be fixing my documents as soon I'm okay and fly to Canada"

"WHAT?!"

"I can't stay here Hayate-chan!, Every place is reminding me of her! the houses she built and that freaking Iconic tower she designed at the center of the business district which is the souvenirs logo!, DO you think I can still live here?! Of course not! I can't… " I cried loudly

"Are you serious?" She asked me shocked when I returned to sobbing

"Yes, I also think I need a new start. I mean.. Fifteen years… I-I.( I can't help but cry again) I need to start all over again."

"(sighed), You won't tell this to Fate-chan?"

"No, we broke up," I said as if I don't care

"Nanoha, come on. Don't be like that, I know how much you still love her. you won't cling on that shirt nor hug that picture as if she's dead or left you. She is just at her office. Chrono said She's also not well -" I immediately looked at her and said

"What?. What do you mean she's not okay? Is she sick? Tell Chrono DOn't assigned her to any ocular visit or-" Hayate Flicked my forehead to stops me

"See, you still care for her. Don't worry she's not sick but she's not herself lately. Chrono said she's been spacing out, staying in the office till 3 in the morning and Yelling at everyone in the site construction and rushing her projects, WOW the cool-headed Ar. Fate Harlaown shouting and bull outing to her men, can't really imagine it. Maybe that's where she puts her frustration. Talk to her please." Hayate gently caressed my hand

I hug my knees and rest my head to it.

"No," I said stubbornly

"She's the one who owned me a lot of explanation she supposed to reach out to me first"

For the umpteenth times, Hayate deeply sighed

"Okay, it's your life do what you want just don't regret this in the future"

* * *

3 days passed and my Flu finally left me, but Fate hasn't contact.

My sister finally emailed me the recommendation letter from the hospital director she's working. all that is left to do is submit my papers to the migration embassy and I'm good to go. Hayate, Carim and my sister only knew my plans, I know my parents haven't known it since they didn't contact me yet and talked about it. Or maybe they are just being considerate since they already know what happened to me and Fate, I hope it was the latter, they both love Fate as their daughter, I even joked before that they love her more than me.

I am busy preparing my documents when my phone rang, I did not bother to check who is it since I know it was my sister since She will call me any minute to double-check

everything with me. So I'm shocked it was the voice I'm dying to hear

"Hello," Fate said, I gulped

"Hi," I said after a while

"Are you busy today? Can I talk to you in person, please" She said there's an urgency in her voice and it was almost begging

"Ahm, I have a schedule to the.." I paused should I tell her? I never finished my sentence

"Just for an hour or two, I promise it won't take long, let's discuss ... about us. "

I sighed," Fate" I drop my honorific and gosh it hurts.

"If you going to ask me to marry you, I will not say yes'' because I want her to marry me because she really wanted, and that's hurting me the most because until now she can't see the future I have for us, it's only me dreaming of that moment.

Fate did not reply to me anymore, I'm about to end our conversation when she suddenly spoke

"That's not I want to discuss with you, please just lets us talk, after, I'll drive you to the immigration if you like," She said pleadingly, I'm shocked so she does know that I'm planning to leave the country for good

"Okay, where do you want to meet?" I reluctantly asked

"I'll drive to you, you are staying with Hayate right?"

I said yes, and told me to wait for five minutes, then hang up. True to her words she was here not a minute after, I felt a little hope but controlled myself.

After a five minutes silent drive we entered a well-known subdivision and stopped in front of a white magnificent house.

"Why are we here?" I asked, she just left the car and went to my side to open the door for me.

"Get out I'll show you something," she said, I did not; instead I crossed my arms

"I Don't have time to be your critic today, Fate-chan," I told her pouting,

She smiles wryly at me "Please?, let's talk inside," She offered her hand now to me. I sighed and took the hand. She immediately intertwines our fingers as we walked to the house. As we circled the premises I just look at her wondering why she leads me here. If my memory serves me right, this is one of the few houses she asked for my advice when she designing it.

"This house will be finished in a few weeks, we just finishing some punch list then it's good for turn over. The furniture; I'll let you handle it" she started, I raised an eyebrow to her. me? Why me? We walked to the backyard and it was so big,

"This is enough for three kids and a pet for their playground. We can also add a gazebo if you want to have a place for an afternoon relax time" She smiles, then we walked towards the house now,

"The concept is modern Japanese houses, the way you like it. We made the kitchen bigger since I know how much you love to cook for our family and friends, and if Mama Momoko visits she'll be happy and you two-"

"What are you saying?" I cut her off, letting go of her arm and step away from her. She just looked at me and then sighed. She then puts her hands in her coat pocket looked at the house. A minute after she smiles gently at me.

"I brought this property the moment they legalize same-sex union," She said, she kicked the ground lightly.

"Then a year after, I brought an insur-vest for educational funds of two kids" She brightly smiles and opens her arms

"I called the bank and they told me, in a few months; max is 3- they can give me the title lot already since I already finished paying for it. So it ours already! All of this!" she happily said then she looked at me back and smiled

"Ours? This is our house?" I asked shocked

"Yes, our house, I've loaned this to the bank and I've been paying this monthly"

"This is my wedding gift to you, " SHe said. My jaw drop

"huh,?wedding gift? You're preparing for a wedding gift yet you keep on saying no to me whenever I ask you?" I asked exasperated

"well, I lied and I'm sorry"

"The truth is Nanoha, I've been ready to marry you since we were fifth grade If they will allow it then"

"I wanted to show the world that I can take care of you, our future family, that's why I brought this property"

"how come I did know that you've been paying for a house and educational funds?" I asked

"well, first. I've been trying to keep it a secret to everyone, second; I'm good at keeping a secret" She replied laughing a little.

"You should have said it, You should have told me about it, I thought you don't have a plan for us, I was hurting because you keep on stalling our union. I don't ask for a house Fate-chan, you should have told me about the educational funds and I should have helped you" I said hurt

Fate walked to me and took my hands

"I know that's why I'm sorry, I've kept on telling you I'm not ready well, in fact, Nanoha, the moment they legalize our union, I've been dreaming about it. But then I realized after our wedding what will happen next? Yes, our wedding will be memorable, we are finally together without anyone judging us, but what's next? we will live in a rented apartment and-"

"I'm okay with that! as long I'm with you" I said cutting her off yanking my hands But she held it.

"well I'm not," she said

"I'm not fine living my queen into a rented apartment. I want; when we get married we have a place on our own, I'll carry her just like in the movies, going inside the home we will build. then we will watch our children play in the backyard and when we grow old together we have our place. I want the best of everything for you Nanoha. because you are my life, My Future, my everything." she confidently said

"It's not true that I'm not ready to marry you because from the moment I realize I love you; I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," Fate said gently while taking both of my hands and kissed it.

"you- you should have said it, did you know how to hurt I am every time you say No to me?," I said sobbing

"That's why I'm sorry because I'm such an idiot girlfriend. I let you; the love of my life, think she was not on my priorities well, in fact, she's the only one written on my list" She said then kissed me on my forehead.

"I'll always say that we should think before we make a decision yet I impulsively made a plan for us, that's why I'm sorry," She said.

"Please love, forgive me."

"Don't leave me please" She pleaded, Her lips quiver and her tears fell

"I don't think I can survive without you Nanoha. Please Don't leave me. I think I'm gonna lose my mind just thinking I'll lose you" She said crying while holding my hands tighter

I nod and kissed her on the lips

"I'm sorry too," I said and then kissed her again

"Let's back together, I honestly think I can't survive without you either," I said and finally she smiles at me and we kissed again

"Let's fix this, don't worry from now on, I won't doubt your love. I'll wait until you are ready. I won't ask anymore. I'll just wait for you." I said crying she shook her head and kissed my hands.

Caressing it she said "You don't need to that," then she kissed me again

"Nanoha, In front of this house, I want to ask you if you still want to be with me. Will you be mine and be yours for the rest of our life, always and forever?" She said then kneeling in front of me.

Crying in joy and hopes "Are you proposing?" I asked

"YES!" She exasperated

"So can I hear I yes too?" She asked, I just nodded and she hugs me and we kissed again for many times this day. Then she took a box from her coat jacket she opened it and I was shocked to see it was the ring I saw in the wedding expo.

Trembling "(Phew) I got scared back then. I thought you will say no to me because you-"

I kissed her on the lips to stop her, I don't want to remember my stupidity anymore. In fact, I realized how stupid I am now.

"I love you," I said, I will offer the always and forever to this woman if I could.

"I love you too"

* * *

I offered to help my wife in regards to the payment of the house and the educational funds of our future children but she firmly said no because it's her wedding gift for me and it will break its purpose, I helped in the interior design of our instead. I don't want her to shoulder everything. And On our 16th anniversary, we held our wedding. And it was just the way I dreamt of.

* * *

Omake

"MOMs Fate finally proposed to Nanoha!" Chrono excitedly deliver the good news to his mothers, Precia immediately stops whatever her doing in her laptop while Lindy fold the newspaper she's reading

"Finally!, I'm starting to get scared about them," Presea said sighing happily then look at her partner who sipped her tea

Smiling "I guess the house is finished" Lindy absently said

Both Chrono and Presea looked at Lindy

"What house?" They both asked

* * *

Omake 2

"You mean to say, you know all this time about their plan?" Hayate asked her fiance who is focusing on the road

"Nope, I don't know the proposal thing," Carim said while looking at the GPRS of their car

"But you are right they will be back together," Hayate said

"Yeah, because if they don't I'll secretly add Vivio again in the children we will adopt," Carim said, and Hayate immediately took the documents in regards to the children they love to take. And she was shocked that Vivio is not on the list

"You cheeky attorney, as your client I demand to know why this document is incomplete, or else I will fire you" Hayate jest

Laughing "Good luck finding a legal doctor then," Carim said then she intertwined their fingers.

* * *

AN

Given the facts above, I do hope you know which pairings I support and will pop up in my on-going fic.

Hope you guys like it

Like/fave it if you do

leave a comment below

and thanks for reading

p.s

English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any wrong grammar, spelling, etc.


End file.
